


Mi imaginación

by Staterfe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Perdida de memoria, aborto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staterfe/pseuds/Staterfe
Summary: Una serie de one-shots incompletas, sin conexión.Mi imaginación que no puede ser plasmada completamente en historias cortas.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 1





	Mi imaginación

Resumen 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng acaba de tener un accidente. Provocando perdida de memoria. Ahora con sus recuerdos de 20 años no confía en sus amigos de París. 

A los 17 cayeron en una trampa de Lila. Sus amigos - excepto Adrien - y su familia. Nadie le creyó. Fue trasladada a un internado en Londres para hacer compañía a su prima Bridgette y mejorar su comportamiento.

Si creyó que Lila era una mala persona, estuvo muy equivocada. En un internado donde los alumnos tienen un orden jerárquico. Ella tuvo que aprender a defenderse. Con la ayuda de nuevos amigos llegó a hacer la nueva presidenta, cambiando todas las tradiciones que el internado pasó años haciendo. 

Al inicio, intento ser menos sociable para no llamar la atención y escaparse cuando apareció un Akuma en París. Lo que no sabe es que lo hace mal. De ese modo se gano unos amigos muy fieles que se reían del intento de ser "rebelde" de Marinette al saltarse varias clases con escusas ridículas. Un ejemplo, es cuando intento cancelar una prueba para escaparse e ir a París a vencer a Akuma. Tiro la alarma de incendio y fue sorprendida con una foto por un alumno de menor grado. Al vencer el akuma regreso al internado y saliendo del baño se encontraron con un incendio. Tratando de escapar se encuentra con un compañero y se lo lleva. Ganándose la admiración de varios de sus compañeros al verla salir del internado. Creyendo que dio aviso a los bomberos por el incendio en el comedor y de preocuparse de sacar hasta el último de los alumnos. 

Logra vencer a Hawkmoth a los 18 años. Con Chat Noir logran recuperar al Miraculous del Pavo real. No así a Nooro.   
Como Guardiana logra despertar a Emilie sin el uso de sus milagros. Aun teniendo sentimientos por Adrien. Sin exponer a Gabriel. Sabiendo que Adrien y la franquicia serian los mas perjudicados, su castigo se hace en secreto con la justicia. Ademas se enteran que Emilie tiene una enfermedad incurable, pero normal para el ser humano. Fallece después de dos años. 

Adrien es el nuevo CEO de la marca de su padre a corta edad. Teniendo menos tiempo para el y sus amigos. 

Marinette viaja, viaja mucho. Se dedica dos años en conocer y aprender su deber como guardiana y la magia que existe en el mundo. Donde descubre las identidades de su prima. Su prima resultó ser medio ángel, algunos de sus amigos hombre lobo e hizo más amigos sobrenaturales. 

A los 20 años perdió una carrera en Milán. Con sueños cambiados por las circunstancias, pero no así sus deseos de tener su propia marca. Logra formar su propia empresa. Empresa que comienza a tener fama, pero con anonimato en quien es la diseñadora principal. 

A los 24 vuelve a aparecer un Akuma. Con la ayuda de amigos y socios ella sola es responsable de diseñar. De ese modo decide volver a París.

Al regresar trata nuevamente tener una vida tranquila y en anonimato para no llamar la atención. No contó en que se reencontraría con cada compañero de su antiguo colegio. Con un inicio incomodo -con las mentiras de Lila expuestas-, pero con las insistencias de sus "amigos" vuelven a formar lazos. 

Después de todo, Marinette es una gran persona, indulgente y tranquila, la Ladybug cotidiana. 

Lo que nadie sabe porque aun no les contado. Es que la "travesura" de Lila fue un verbo drogado con Adrien y Marinette, esta última por equivocación. Lila solo quería un escándalo que obligara a Adrien salir con ella. Se equivoca y termina por hacer que Marinette y Adrien se acuestan, donde actualmente Adrien estaba en una relación con Kagami. Siendo esta la causa de su rompimiento. Gabriel se entera y logra que expulsó a Marinette. Sus amigos creen que Marinette quería romper la relación Adrigami por celos -todo planeado por las improvisaciones de Lila-. Sus padres y hartos de las mentiras de su hija por su falta a clases. Eso es la razón de la decisión de llevarla a un internado. Cortando comunicación con su hija, amiga y compañera. No supieron que ella estaba embarazada. Tampoco supieron que ella tuvo un aborto. 

Ella es Marinette, ella es Ladybug, ella es la Guardiana. No puede darse el lujo de explotar sus sentimientos. A su modo es rebelde como Marinette, lo hace mal, pero lo intento. Ella no confía, pero el novio de su prima le enseña a actuar. Llevando el secreto de su aborto. Solo su prima, el novio de ella y unos amigos que tenían presentes lo saben. Cinco en total. 

Le es difícil relacionarse con Adrien, por su pasado y su secreto. Haciendo una barrera, para separarlos. 

Chat Noir es quien habla con Marinette. Con la curiosidad de sable porque es el único a quien "no perdona" por el pasado. Forman una relación de amigos con ventaja. Donde lleva nuevamente a un embarazo no planeado. Queriendo hacerse responsable le revela su identidad. Lo que no espero es que ella huyera y tuvo un accidente. Nada grabe para el bebe, pero si para su MEMORIA.

> * * *

Intento de Capitulo 1

* * *

* * *

No abrió los ojos. No se abrió los ojos. Sabía que estaban hablando de ella, pero no escuchaban las voces que no iban a abrir los ojos. No estaba transformada. Sabía que no poseía los aretes puestos, pero tampoco estaban cerca de Tikki. Son enfermeras las que hablan. Ella odia el hospital. Le trae malos recuerdos. _-No pienses en eso-._ ¿Porque estaba en un hospital? **_Ellos_** saben que odia los hospitales, tan grabe debe estar que no tuvieron otra alternativa que traerla al último lugar que le gustaría estar. 

_~ El miedo o temor es una emoción caracterizada por una intensa sensación, habitualmente desagradable, provocada por la percepción de peligro, real o supuesto, presente, futuro o incluso pasado. Es una ... ~_

_-Llegaré tarde-_

Llegará tarde a clases, otra vez. Lo peor es reprobar un examen escrito del profesor de filosofía. Si uno reprueba el profesor te hace hacer un informe escrito de cada concepto fallado o sin respondedor. Si llega muy tarde no podrá terminar el examen a tiempo. Peor aún. Si no logra hacer el examen, el profesor le hará hacer un informe de todo el contenido para el examen y una exposición de 30 minutos. -Eso no es lo peor-. Lo peor es que **_él_ le** dará una conferencia por ser impuntual e irresponsable. 

Tic Tac Tic Tac

_\- ¿Porque no llegaron? -_

_Enfermera, ¿porque no despierta mi niña?_ Esa voz le es familiar, pero la siente más fuerte a la que recuerda. Mas grave. Mas adulta. Es imposible Ha pasado solo 2 años desde que no la escucha. No es tiempo suficiente para que su voz cambie tanto, ¿o sí? De todos modos, ¿qué hace ella aquí? No ha hablado con ella desde ... _eso_ . Bueno, no ha hablado con nadie desde París desde _eso_ . 

_La tuvimos que sedar cuando hizo el escándalo la primera vez que despertó_ . Se lo merecen, se supone que no deben jugar con los sentimientos de sus pacientes. 

TOC Toc. 

_Doctor Black que hace por aquí. ¿Paso algo?_

_Enfermera Page, escuche que un paciente a nombre de Marinette, tuvo un accidente. -Esa voz si la conocía-. ¡Sam Sam!._

_¿Marinette ?. Pero ¿qué te paso?_ Lo planteó a su lado, al fin abrió los ojos. No debió abrir los ojos. 

_Sam ... te vez viejo_ . Solo ayer su pelo castaño y muy rizado lo tenía cubriendo sus piercings. Ahora, podrían ver sus cejas y sus orejas sin sus argollas. Si no fuera por sus ojos. Pensaría que se considera de otra persona. 

Se acomodo en la cama y puso atención a las otras personas que se encontraban en la sala. Por inercia sostuvo la mano de Sam. Era Alya, o eso creía. Su apariencia era mucho mayor a la que recordaba. ¿Tendrá unos 30? De repente empezó analizar su aspecto, y pensó en dos alternativas. Uno, aparecieron nuevos villanos e hicieron algo, memoria borrada, viaje en el tiempo...tantas cosas. Dos, algo más típico de ella, tuvo un accidente y perdió la memoria. ¿Que fue esta vez? un plátano?, sus dos pies izquierdos, se cayó de la cama... tantos accidentes que ella misma pudo provocarse. 

De repente le volvió a dar sueño. 

* * *

La tercera vez que despertó se encontraba sola con Sam. Le entrego sus cosas y le saco rápido del hospital. **_El_ **si la conoce. Sabe que odia estar mucho tiempo en lugares cerrados con paredes blancas. Puede estar detrás de las rejas, _lo ha estado_. Tan solo recordar porque estuvo detrás de las rejas le saca una sonrisa. De eso habla con Sam. El empieza explicar ciertos detalles. Empieza por decirle porque estuvo dentro del hospital. Se da cuenta que le está ocultando cosas, pero sabe que no lo dice por algo. Es en el único doctor que confía. 

De las cosas que le entrego estaba sus pendientes. No se los ha puesto por seguridad. No quiere que aparezca Tikki y descubran su secreto, secreto que ha guardado celosamente. Por los años que recuerda y espera que los que no, también. 

* * *

_¿Vivimos juntos?_ , pregunta Marinette. Una vez dentro del departamento. Ve algunas cosas suyas. Colores que le gusta, rosa. 

_No, ... pero lo hicimos por un tiempo._ Empieza a explicar cómo ocurrió la grandiosa idea de volver a París. Noto el sarcasmo. Parece ser que ni él se cree las excusas que le dio Marinette para regresar. Ella tampoco se las cree. Debe ver otra razón. Tikki debe saber. _\- ¿Habrá aparecido un Akuma? –_ Se pregunta.

_Me voy a dar un baño._ Informo.

_De acuerdo, aun tienes algunas de tus prendas en el armario. Yo voy a cocinar._ Responde.

_Ok._

Una vez dentro del baño, que es tan grande como se lo imaginaba. Empezó a colocarse sus aretes. Tikki aparece preocupada.

_Oh, Marinette. Te encuentras bien_. Pregunta. Empieza a inspeccionar su estado.

Ambas hablan. Mayoritariamente Tikki solo escucha.

_Entonces no puedes recibir mucha información._ Pregunta Tikki.

_Según Sam tiendo a mal reaccionar. Y en mi estado no es bueno. No me dice lo que tengo. Creo que me lo dirá en unos días. Cuando mi estado mejore. ¿Tú, … tú sabes lo que tengo?_

_Si._

_¿Me lo puedes decir?_

_Si Sam te dice que no puedes recibir mucha información es mejor no saber aún._

_Pero, Ladybug puede recibir información de porque se encuentra en París._

_Si, eres la Guardiana, eres Ladybug. Debes tener la mayor información posible. Mientras no afecte tu estado como civil. Si tu memoria termina cuando tenias 20 años. Entonces, con mayor razón debes separar su estado civil y tu estado de héroe._

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen la redacción, gramática, TODO.
> 
> No soy escritora. Pero deseo que alguien pueda escribir algo mejor que esto. Que forme algo propio con mi historia como inspiración.
> 
> Un sueño y soñar no cuesta nada.


End file.
